


The Mad Hatter's Book

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Confusion filled the Scarecrow's eyes as soon as he walked by the Mad Hatter's side. He disregarded every building. He viewed the happy Mad Hatter reading Alice in Wonderland and walking at the same time. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Fear of Victory, Lock-Up, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Confusion filled the Scarecrow's eyes as soon as he walked by the Mad Hatter's side. He disregarded every building. He viewed the happy Mad Hatter reading Alice in Wonderland and walking at the same time. ''Why are you always reading Alice in Wonderland?'' the Scarecrow asked. He shook his head in a disapproving way. His eyes remained on the Mad Hatter and the latter's book.

''You aren't controlling minds recently, my friend. Your nose is buried in that book.'' Why was the Scarecrow not shocked that the Mad Hatter disregarded him? ''You enjoy controlling minds. Not recently. Where ARE we going?'' 

Not one reply.

''I guess we aren't going to terrorize others tonight,'' the Scarecrow said. He shrugged. ''I guess I could terrorize people in solitude.'' 

Complete silence.

''WHAT is so interesting about that book?'' 

The Mad Hatter turned a page.

A man clad in black appeared in front of the villains. The corner of his mouth went up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Scarecrow's body tensed as a scowl formed on his mask. He held his arm out to one side to prevent the Mad Hatter from contacting the man. Not that the Mad Hatter noticed anything anyway. The Scarecrow continued to focus on the man. He was well aware that his body was scrawny. Not exactly the best fighter. He had his fear toxins.

''That book looks nice. I'll get a few bucks for it,'' the man said. His smile remained. 

''Approach the Master of Fear and the Mad Hatter at your own peril,'' the Scarecrow said. 

The man continued to smile and ran to them. After seizing the book, he turned and fled. 

Worry appeared in the Scarecrow's eyes as soon as he saw the Mad Hatter's scowl. ''I'll return the book to you,'' he said. Although the Scarecrow loathed the Mad Hatter always reading Alice in Wonderland, he had to aid his friend. What was his reward going to be if he obtained the book? Perhaps the Mad Hatter reading the entire book to him for the rest of the evening! The Master of Fear began to shudder. 

''I'll wait here. Obtain Alice in Wonderland for me!'' the Mad Hatter said to the Scarecrow while he still scowled. 

After nodding, the Scarecrow abandoned the Mad Hatter.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes went by. The Scarecrow looked near every building. His eyes widened as soon as he viewed the man with Alice in Wonderland. The Scarecrow hesitated. Part of him refused to obtain the book. Perhaps the Mad Hatter was going to mention every word from the book if it wasn't returned to him. The horror! 

*My friend* the Scarecrow thought while his shoulders slumped. He watched as the man walked to a pawn shop. He ran to him. The Scarecrow watched while the man paused and turned to him.

The man's smile returned. ''Oh. It's you again. Your friend with the hat is sobbing about his book?'' 

*Most likely!* the Scarecrow thought after his scowl came back. 

''I'm not returning the book to your friend.'' 

''Ohhh. You will return the book,'' the Scarecrow said. He approached the man and pointed every finger. Red gas emerged from the fingers before the man inhaled. The Scarecrow stepped back. He watched while the man's eyes widened. His enemy's body trembled. 

The man saw many ''spiders'' on his body. ''Spiders! Spiders!'' He dropped the book and fled another time.


	4. Chapter 4

After lifting the book, the Scarecrow returned it to the Mad Hatter. He smiled with him. 

''I'm eternally grateful, my friend,'' the Mad Hatter said. His eyes were on the book prior to the Scarecrow's mask. ''Let's go to my place,'' he said. The Mad Hatter watched while the Scarecrow nodded. He held the book close to his body. He continued to smile.

The Mad Hatter found himself in his living room. He placed the book on a table. The Mad Hatter turned to the Scarecrow. ''Are you hungry?'' 

''No.''

The Mad Hatter shrugged. He walked to a closet and opened the door. He removed another copy of Alice in Wonderland from a shelf. The Mad Hatter approached the Scarecrow. He glanced at the latter's wide eyes. ''I always have a spare copy of Alice in Wonderland. It IS the best book in the world. The story. The characters.''

Confusion filled the Mad Hatter's eyes as soon as the Scarecrow trembled with rage. 

 

THE END


End file.
